


On Tatooine

by ami_ven



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Between Episodes, Community: writerverse, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Obi-Wan brings baby Luke to Tatooine





	On Tatooine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "hiding" (bonus: missing scene)

“He’s dead, isn’t he?” asked Owen Lars, before Obi-Wan had even brought his eopie to a stop.

The Jedi slipped from the saddle, careful not to jostle the bundle in his arms. “I’m sorry for your loss,” he said, softly, which was – technically – not a lie. “And sorrier for what I must ask of you.”

Beru came up beside her husband. “That is Anakin’s child,” she said, and it wasn’t a question.

“Yes,” said Obi-Wan. He unwrapped the baby as he walked toward them, tilting his arms so that the petite Beru could see him properly. “His name is Luke.”

“Luke Skywalker,” she said. “A big name for such a small boy.”

“He will grow into it,” said Obi-Wan. “But for now, he must hide.”

“From what?” Owen demanded.

The other man paused. “Anakin was a powerful Jedi,” he said, at last. “He had many enemies in what is now the Empire.”

Owen snorted. “We don’t care about the Empire here, any more than we cared about the Republic.”

“He will be safe here,” added Beru, and held out her arms.

Obi-Wan looked down at baby Luke. He had the Force, Obi-Wan could sense it, an echo of Anakin’s presence and the fainter hint of Padme’s, but the boy’s future was uncertain – or, at least, Obi-Wan’s ability to see it. Carefully, he shifted Luke into his aunt’s arms.

“We will take good care of him,” she assured him. “We will love him.”

“Anakin was my brother,” said Owen. “But I won’t let his son make the same mistakes. Shmi said he was a pilot.”

“He was,” said Obi-Wan, “one of the best.”

“Then that’s what Luke will know about him.” Owen paused. “We do get some news here, Kenobi. The Jedi have fallen, and I will not let Anakin’s son fall with them. He’s going to grow up as a perfectly normal, ordinary boy.”

Obi-Wan looked at them – Beru holding Luke, with Owen’s arms around her shoulders – and managed a smile. “Perhaps that’s for the best. I plan to stay here, on Tatooine. If Luke – or you – ever need anything, I will be here.”

“Thank you,” said Beru, but Owen turned them back toward the house.

“We won’t.” 

THE END


End file.
